La mano de la Justicia
by Pryselle de Orion
Summary: YAOI. Misty comienza a tener algunos inconveniente en su vida que considera molestos. Va al llamado de una audiencia en el Templo Mayor antes de solucionarlos. Arles x Misty - Algol x Misty.


_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad intelectual de Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation. Fic para fans, __just for fun. Sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **LA MANO DE LA JUSTICIA**

 **(Arlés & Misty de Lagarto)**

Ahí seguía, no desaparecía. Era como si fuera a permanecer ahí para toda la eternidad. Rojo, intenso, enorme y bestial monstruo rojo. Viscoso, terrorífico, repugnante e… increíblemente doloroso. Era como si estuviera a punto de convertirse en diminutas partículas, invisibles para el resto del mundo. Los gritos eran ensordecedores y desesperantes. Más dolor para empezar una y otra vez y otra vez… Era como si fuera a ser así para siem…

Pegó un enorme respingo en la cama, aunque consiguió reprimir el grito que pugnaba por salir de su pecho. Tenía la respiración acelerada, sudaba a mares y sentía su garganta reseca, como si alguien le hubiera vacía arena en ella mientras dormía. Intentó ubicarse para saber dónde se encontraba, entornando sus ojos para adaptarlos a la oscuridad. No estaba en su casa, esa no era su cama. El cuerpo que dormía a su lado no se había percatado de nada y seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Misty lo miró, acercó la mano para apartar un mechón del hermoso rostro para observarlo mejor.

No, no podía permanecer ahí. No en ese perturbado estado. Se levantó con sigilo, buscando a tientas sus ropas y calzado por la estancia. Cerca de la salida consiguió vestirse, abrió la puerta principal y se encaminó hacia la oscuridad, dirección a su propia residencia. Iba andando a paso lento y de forma furtiva porque no quería que ninguno de los soldados rasos que estaba de patrulla lo vieran. Aún quedaban unas horas para el amanecer y encontrar a un santo de plata andando a hurtadillas como si fueran un ladrón… iba a resultar sin duda un tanto difícil y embarazoso de explicar.

En pocos minutos pudo entrar en su casa, pues estaba a escasos metros de donde venía. Cerró la puerta y fue directamente a su cuarto de dormir. Se desvistió y entró a su propia cama. Desde hace unos meses, Fobétor volvía a perturbar sus sueños con esas imágenes que creía haber enterrado en lo más hondo de su mente desde la niñez. Un enemigo infantil que volvía para alterar la perfección y el orden de la existencia que trataba de construirse. Mañana intentaría volver a colocar cada cosa en su sitio. Lo ordenaría, arreglaría e iba a quedar todo inmaculado. Esta vez lograría hacerlo bien.

Un día más en la cotidianeidad de los habitantes del Santuario.

Misty se levanta. A la hora de siempre, se asea: primero la cara, le sigue el cabello y por último el resto del cuerpo. Se seca, se viste con sus ropas de entrenamiento, toma el desayuno que le han preparado, (lo mismo de siempre), comprueba que todo está en orden lo que llama su hogar, de unas indicaciones y se dirige al Coliseo a realizar su rutina física diaria. Así debían ser las cosas, funcionar en estado armonioso donde cada cual ocupara el lugar que le correspondía. Así se silencian las pequeñas perturbaciones que provocan delirios en las almas. Se limpian los espíritus de distracciones.

Ayer una monumental discusión, hoy una nota reclamando atender una audiencia en el Templo Mayor. Eso era normal. Pequeños detalles que alteraban el perfecto ritual de sus días, mas no lo rompían.

Después del ejercicio volvió a asear, se vistió con la armadura de Lacerta y se dirigió a hacer el mandado.

El agua caliente se sentía sedante. Sus cuerpos, completamente húmedos, relajados y satisfechos de todo apetito, descansaban uno junto al otro en las termas del santo recinto patriarcal.

La comida fue frugal, con lo simple y necesario para nutrir el cuerpo de un guerrero. Así lo había dispuesto el día anterior cuando decidió que iba a comer con el más joven de la orden plateada. Pues había aprendido a complacer las extrañas y variadas manías del menor. Con la comida, por ejemplo, sólo tomaba platos ligeros, abundando las verduras (variadas), el arroz al vapor, los pescados a la plancha y la escasa carne que comía, blanca (y excluyendo el cerdo).

Después de "cualquier ejercicio" iba rápido a limpiarse, pues no le gustaba el sudor en su cuerpo… Ni la sangre. La razón era no sé qué de cuerpo limpia y alma limpia.

─No os va a conllevar mucha complicación, pero quiero que sea una auténtica declaración de intenciones: nadie puede desafiar el poder del Santuario y salir impune.

Arlès estaba dentro de la terma apoyando la espalda en una de las paredes de la piscina. Sobre su musculoso pecho, descansaba la cabeza de Misty, mientras escuchaba atentamente las directrices de la misión encomendada.

─Esos traidores y su falsa diosa, deben ser castigados, ─ dijo mientras levantaba la mano derecha del menor y la observaba atentamente, ─ajusticiados. ─ Concluyó. Le besó el dorso de la mano y la soltó despacio. Le pasó la mata de cabellos rubios al hombro derecho para dejarle libre acceso al cuello libre para prodigarle suaves besos en él.

Sabía que el más joven escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que le decía, a pesar de los jadeos y gemidos que salían de su garganta, prueba de lo bien recibidas que eran los mimos que le daban las manos y labios del más mayor, una de ellas ya bajo el agua.

─¿Lo harás por mí?

─Aca…baré con todos ellos ─surruró el rubio a duras penas. ─ No vivirá nadie que atente contra Atenea ni el Santuario.

El suave agarre de piel ajena que tenía Arlès entre los dientes, se volvió agresivo repentinamente, pues la respuesta no le satisfizo del todo. No era él el objeto de la veneración del joven y eso le desagradó tanto… aún así pudo soltar antes de provocar ninguna lesión sanguinolenta, al sentir la tensión en el joven del menor.

Hace años, se vio obligado a dejarlo ir algunos meses a entrenar con el anciano desertor, y volvió con ideales torcidos inculcados por ese desgraciado. Pero no importaba del todo. Sólo tenía dieciséis años. Aún podía enderezarlo y hacer que sólo mirara por él. Ya lo consiguió con otro y el santo de Lagarto no podía ser diferente.

Le dio la vuelta para tenerlo enfrente, sus largas piernas rodeando su cintura, sus hombrías, otra vez despiertas, encontrándose.

─La mano de la Justicia, ─el falso Patriarca la volvió a coger y se la colocó bajo el agua, ─con ella me vengarás. ─Soltó un largo gemido.

Ni de broma podrían arrebatárselo. A pesar de su juventud, desde siempre destacó entre los demás. Orgullo de sus pares y del Santuario entero. Era suyo, su ángel de la muerte, pensó y le devoró los labios.

Anteriormente tuvieron un momento tenso que tuvieron en la sala patriarcal, porque Misty se negó a que Dio de Mosca fuera uno de los elegidos del escuadrón que lideraría en la misión a Japón. ¿A quién quería llevar entonces en su lugar? Al ver sus ojos furiosos, Misty bajó la mirada en señal de sumisión. Con ponerse furioso, nada iba a ganar, por lo que finalmente los dos acordaron que iría Babel de Centauro en su lugar, completando con Ballena, Perros de Caza y Águila que ya estaban originalmente.

─Mañana, en audiencia os daré a los cinco el encargo de manera formal.

─Sí, sssu Exce…len…cia.

La vigorosidad del Maestro apenas le daba oportunidad para poder responder. Nunca entendió por qué se hacía referencia a él como un hombre centenario cuando era más que evidente que no era el caso.

Misty nunca le preguntó a nadie puesto que podría tener que dar algunas explicaciones embarazosas.

─Mmm…ma…ña…na.

 **FIN**


End file.
